What Could've Been
by BrucasScott
Summary: Every once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale. Slight crossover w Days of Our Lives. Brucas,Naley,Jeyton. Mostly Brucas,you have to read it to understand it.


**Title: What Could've Been**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of OTH or DOOL or any of the characters in either.**

**Summary: "Every once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale."**

**Pairing's: Lucas and Brooke, Nathan and Haley, Jake and Peyton and I might switch it around with some Days of Our Lives characters**

**Also- This is kind of a cross over between Days of Our Lives and One Tree Hill.**

**What Could've Been**

**'Ding, Dong'**

**Brooke startled by the doorbell not expecting anyone today dropped the picture of her and Lucas that she was holding. Cursing whoever was at the door for almost ruining one of her favorite pictures of her and Lucas as she went to get the door. As she opened the door she was shocked to see her boyfriend standing there.**

**"Hey." stuttered Brooke and for a second she had forgotten what today was just by looking up to meet the chocolate brown eyes that caused her to melt each time she saw him**

**"Hey dimples, are you ready for our date?" asked Shawn**

**"I couldn't get a baby sitter for Parker and Addison." said Brooke**

**"Oh, well I could stay and make dinner and we then we could all watch a movie." said Shawn**

**"That would be so great! Thank you for being so sweet." said Brooke leaning up and kissing him softly**

**"You know I hate being called sweet." said Shawn smiling as he walked into the house**

**"I know." said Brooke grinning causing her dimples to stick out even more as she followed him into her living room**

**"Brooke is this him?" asked Shawn bending over and picking up the picture she had just dropped minutes ago**

**Shawn felt a tug at his heart as he watched the pain flash into her eyes from his words**

**"Oh god Brooke I can't believe I forgot it was today." said Shawn mentally kicking himself for forgetting and causing Brooke any pain**

**Brooke just nodded**

**Shawn watched Brooke walk further into the living room, picking up a few peices of glass left on the ground. He glanced over his shoulder into the hallway, where he could hear Parker and Addison playing the Guess Who game he had baught them for christmas. Shawn listened for a moment hearing Addison's addorable laugh, and he found himself smiling. Sighing Shawn turned back to Brooke. "You already went to visit him didn't you?" he said softly**

Brooke paused as she stood up to put the glass in the garbage bag, and she turned around. She wiped a few tears away and smiled at Shawn not sure how to talk to him it. That's why, in the year that they'd been dating, she hadn't talked to him much about it. She took a deep breath. "Yes," she answered

Shawn handed her the picture

Brooke searched his eyes for any resentment or anger for visiting him, but she found none whatsoever. Instead, she found the softest most caring brown eyes she had ever seen. She knew he had questions and she felt nervous. She wondered if she told him everytihng if he wouldn't understand but the look in his eyes made that nervousness in her stomach disappear almost as fast as it had came.

"**It's weird," she said, feeling her heart beat faster at the subject that had been pretty much quite between them since they'd been together. "It used to be so hard, and I never wanted to go."**

**"At first I dreaded it because I felt like if I went and saw him that it would be real," She looked at Shawn and then back down at the picture. "And if it was real then he was gone, gone forever and never coming back and that hurt to much." Her head lifted, and her eyes, now shining with a thin layer of tears threatening to fall. "But now, now it's easier." **

"**I don't just want to see him, I need to see him, it gives me a sort of peace." Shawn could tell by the look in her eyes and the sound in her voice that she was finally opening up to him about Lucas. **

**He took a few steps towards her. **

**"Brooke," he spoke quietly. "Are you ready to talk about it? "About him?"**

Brooke stared at him, and again hunted his eyes for any hint of anger, jealousy, or resentment that would make her change the subject but again, she found nothing of the sort. 

**Shawn Douglas Brady was a sweet, kind, and caring man. He was tall dark and handsome with the most mesmerizing brown eyes you'd ever seen. They were like pools of chocolate that could make any girl fall in love with them including Brooke herself. But they'd never be those breathtaking sapphire eyes she'd fallen in love with so many years ago. Don't get her wrong she did love Shawn but she would always love Lucas.**

Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. "Y-you want to talk about him?" You want to know about Lucas?" she asked. Her voice breaking over saying his name out loud.

Shawn looked into her eyes, peircing through her soul just as Lucas had been able to do.

**Stepping closer to her so that they were just a touch away from eachother he answered her. **

"**Yes," he replied. "You only talk about him to Parker and Addison," "I don't know anything about him except for the accident and that he's Parker and Addison's father**

**He stared at her again seeing the look in her eyes as they talked about Lucas and he smiled at her **

"**And I know there's more to you two than that." said Shawn smiling**

**Brooke looked at him seeing just how much he cared. "I never thought that you wanted to hear about us." said Brooke in a whisper**

**"I do Brooke, I really do." said Shawn looking down at the photo that Brooke clung tightly to in her hands**

"Okay," she said softly. "I'll tell you."


End file.
